


Wings of Fire: Misplaced

by OwlSkies



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlSkies/pseuds/OwlSkies
Summary: If you're not from the Distant Kingdoms," he said." Then who are you?"
Relationships: Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Where?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WOF fanfic! Please go easy on me, this is the first time I've written anything decent here. Just a little introduction, Strike is from an original universe of mine, and he is called a StormScale. Strike can harness energy from storms and lightning, and can basically become an outlet for storm power. When threatened, he uses that power to become untouchable, for if you attack him, you'll be electrocuted. I hope that clears some things up! This takes place between Book 12 and 13, over on Pyrriha. TW: Panic attack and seizures are described in detail. Stay safe, guys :)

The sky was filled with blossoming golds and reds, with pink peeking out behind purple-stained clouds. It was a beautiful sight, really. And had it not been under the circumstances, Strike would've enjoyed it. Instead, he was panicking, anxiety creeping up from the depths of his chest, and crawling into his throat and threatening to choke him. Because he wasn't where he was supposed to be. No. Instead of being wrapped up in his mother's warm, safe wings, splotched with deep blues and greys, a perfect recreation of a storm itself. So no, he was in an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar sky. Giving up, he started trudging through the hot sand. His blue-and-white scales splotches with navy burned at the mercy of the scorching sun, and his throat was drier than the sand under his talons. He didn't even know how much time had passed. It was all just a blur of fear.Strike remembered faintly-he tried to catch a lizard. He had managed to kill it, but it tasted of sand and misery. He didn't even know that was a flavor, but here he was, experiencing it for the first time. After he was finished his bland lizard, he continued walking over the desert. He was thirsty, but with no water in sight.

The small dragonet ended up walking towards a big mountain, by habit.

In his world, he was born on top of a mountain, and it was a breath of relief. He spread his wings and launched himself into the air. Strike felt the exhilarating rush of air slipping under his wings, the muscles bunching and releasing. He felt energy brewing beneath his scales, welcoming warmth of power. He had almost forgotten about being lost until he landed. Letting the adrenaline pass through him and fizzle out, he looked out over the valley. The night was coming, the colours blending in with the day, but becoming stronger as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. Soon, the indigos of nighttime crept over the last inch of light. He knew he should find a place to sleep. But he knew that sleep would not come, no matter how hard he tried. He wouldn't be able to. Not while being lost in.. whatever or _wherever_ this was. He hadn't seen a single dragon so far, except the faint outline of one, silhouetted against the white clouds and blazing sun.

Suddenly it all started to come rushing back to him. Strike was so focused on running that he hadn't had time to realize what was really happening. His chest constricted, his stomach was flooded with nausea, and his heart began pounding. The rhythm of it was reverberating against his skull, painful _thump-thumps_ in his brain. His breath became shallower and started hyperventilating. His vision started dimming at the edges, the echos of his heartbeat getting louder, filling his ears with a sickening pressure. The darkness pressed at the back of his eyes, harder and harder until everything went black.

It took while to push back the sticky, black sea of unconsciousness. Every breath was a struggle, and waves of darkness kept pulling him towards the bottom. " _Let yourself go,"_ it seemed to say. " _Be at peace."_ It was like a mantra, over and over as he fought back the undertow. He could faintly hear voices. 

"-E's not dead is he?"

"-Looks weird,"

"-Not like us."

"-Look at his horns! I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before!"

"-Found him passed out on the top of the mountains."

" _Breathe in, breathe out."_

" -Aww, he's so small and cute!"

"Sunny, you don't even know him," said a stern but fond voice. Things were beginning to become clearer now.

He managed to open an eye.

" Is he waking up? What do we do? I don't want to scare him."

" Hello? Little dragonet?"

Another eye opened. Strike groaned. Feeling a migraine building up behind his eyes, he closed them again. _" Just breathe, my little dragonet. Focus."_ It was a memory. His mother always used to wrap him in her wings whenever he was panicking. It was a memory of comfort, and his headache unclenched a little.

" Is he sick? Starflight, is he sick?"

" I don't know, I can't see him." answered a voice. Strike presumed that was Starflight.

Peeling both eyes open, he groaned again. He sat up, every inch of his muscles screaming out in pain. His stomach rolled dangerously, and he hunched over, vomiting.

Groans of mixed disgust and sympathy came from behind him. " Everyone give him space!" It was the same voice as the one addressing 'Sunny'.

" That's a nice gift. Right in the middle of-"

" Winter! Shut up!" came a voice. It was male, but it had hints of fondness hidden deep.

After the poor dragonet finished regurgitating his sand lizard, he collapsed on the cold, stone floor. It felt nice.

" Who are you, strange dragonet?"

Strike opened his eyes but did not get up. In front of him was a tall dragon. Their scales were mint green and accented with white splotches. They had frills settled under their ears and curled horns. A prehensile tail curled around them. Deep, green eyes stared down at him. They were soft, however, showing no signs of hostility. Instead, the dragonet felt worry and sympathy radiating off of the taller dragon.

" I am Glory, Queen of the RainWings, and NightWings. And you are?"

" Strike," he said weakly.

" Are you from the Distant Kingdoms? Did Tsunami and Turtle succeed? Is she alright?" asked another dragon. They had the same shape and features as Glory and were the same sick-green and white spotting over them.

" Who's Tsunami?" he asked weakly. Looking up, he saw the surprised faces dragons. The sandy-looking one with a ring in his ear stepped forward. 

" You mean.. you _aren't_ from the Distant Kingdoms? Then what- _who_ are you?"

Strike opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out. For a second, he was confused. _" Wha-"_

All at once, his muscles constricted. He tipped his head back and _screeched._ The waves of darkness went over his head and he was faintly aware of hearing himself scream. His lungs felt like they were on fire. His body jerked and spasmed, flailing on the ground. He felt someone shove something between his teeth. The seizure lasted a few more minutes, and the cramping and constricted feeling in his muscles slowly subsided. Tears poured out of his eyes, but he had no strength left to try and hide them. Warm scales curled up around the StormScale. He panicked for a second, before giving in and letting the waves of darkness take him once more.

_" Am I dying? Oh no, I can't die.. not now. I haven't even... said.. goodbye..."_

" Goodnight, poor dragonet," was the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him.


	2. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and the others try to figure out why and how he got to Pyrriha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This is the second chapter in Misplaced. I loved all the support I've been getting, and I'm very thankful to have you guys.

Strike awoke. Strong light from the window carved into the wall hits smack into his eyes. He hissed softly and recoiled, shimmying into one of the darker corners of the room. He needed a moment to collect his bearings, having lost his thoughts in the bleariness of sleep. His muscles still ached from the seizure, and his head was pounding still.

For a tense second, he thought that the sliding bamboo door to his cave was locked- but then it opened with ease. Feeling slightly embarrassed at his mini-freakout, he gingerly walked down the stone hallways, subconsciously admiring the way that they were so well lit, even with just torches. It seemed to the dragonet that he was in the back of the mountains, where the founders slept. His talons made little click-clack as he walked along the length of the corridor. Reaching a door at the end, he could faintly hear voices. 

" Sunny, we don't even know where he came from. He could be dangerous," said a voice. It held the same bitterness as the 'Winter' that had spoken up when Strike's lizard decided that his stomach wasn't fit to stay.

" Does he look dangerous to you? Heck, he had a seizure right in front of us! If he was going to cause harm, he would've done it already." came an opposing voice.

" I agree with Sunny. He can't be dangerous, especially at that size! He's barely three years old, by the looks of him."

" Uhh.. guys? I think I hear someone walking down the hall."

The sliding door slid open with a soft rattle, revealing several dragons inside. Glory stepped forwards first, as she always did. 

" Strike. You're up."

The dragon in question only nodded, shaking out his feathered wings. " Yea, I am. How long was I out for?" he asked tentatively. 

" Two days. Sunny and Qibli have been worried sick about you, young one," she said, looking down at him. He was barely half her size, and his head only reached her shoulders.

" T-two days?" he spluttered. He hadn't realized he had been out that long. " Wow." was all he managed to say.

" Come in, you've been through a lot." Glory said, stepping back to allow him a clear path into the room.

As soon as he was in, Sunny started introducing him to everybody, but not before she asked him if she could.

" Ok, Strike. I'm Sunny, this is Glory, the grumpy one. The big brown one is Clay, and the two black ones are Moon and Starflight. Starflight is blind, but he's still really smart. The red one with blue eyes is Peril, she has firescales, so maybe try not to bump into her? She's really nice and she saved Clay from a deathviper bite once," she added quickly.

" Qibli is the one with normal colors and Winter is the white one. Kinkajou is the yellow one, she's a RainWing, so she changes colours according to her moods. So does Glory here. Oh! And I almost forgot, Deathbringer is the other black one, standing next to Glory." she finished with a huge inhale.

"Hi!" said the one called Moon. She took a step towards him, only to freeze when she sees him baring his teeth, and backing away. He fishes deep within himself, and feels the energy crackle of lightning. He pulls it out, and distributes it to every inch of his body. In seconds, he is alive with crackling, dangerous feeling of lightning filling his veins, supercharging his scales to be fatal at the touch.

Moon jumped back in surprise. Glory noticed right away.

" Strike, what the-"

He didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. He looked at the black dragon, right in the eye.

" You can read my mind, can't you, Moon?" he says dangerously.

The dragon looked taken aback, and plain _ scared. _ But even his own legs began to tremble in fear.

" Answer me!" he roared.

" Y-yes, I can. I was born with the ability to," she said gingerly. Strike could hear the hurt in her voice, but right now he didn't care.

" Whoa, whoa woah, there Strike! What's all this about?"

Strike whipped around to face Qilbi, a confused look on his face. He let the electricity ebb away slowly, then fade into nothingness.

The StormScale felt himself shrink. This wasn't home. " I'm so sorry. It's just that.. back home, mind readers are viewed as dangerous, ever since the last one killed my father and sister."

He felt a tail wrap around him. To his utmost surprise, it was Moon.

" I'm sorry about your father and sister," she said. " But I promise, I've learned my lesson with mind-reading." She winced like it was a painful thing to come back to.

" Do you.. have any idea on why that dragon killed them?" she asked. " We were just trying to figure out how you got here. Maybe it could help us."

" Okay," Strike agreed. He took a deep breath, and began to tell the tale.

" There was a mind reader, once. She used her powers for good, and she stopped loads of dragons harming others. But over time, she became more distant. She spend more time in her cave, mouthing random words." He took a deep breath. " Then she went insane. She used her mind reading to pinpoint other dragons. But then.. she started doing other things. We can't explain it. One second she was drawing with a pencil, then you blink and my sister is dead on the floor. My father was killed with a spear a few seconds after. It's like both the pencil and the spear were..  _ possessed _ .

A silence filled the room. No one dared to move. Finally, Sunny spoke up.

" You mean. She could  _ control things?" _ she said, staring at him in horror.

" Yes. And before she flew away after killing my father and sister, she said a weird combination of words."

**Fear the energy burning in your soul, for it holds unimaginable power.**

**Fear the unknown world, for you, will meet your grave,**

**Find the dragon of the desert, descendant of Onyx.**

**Find the dragon, above the clouds**

**Solve this riddle, and you will be safe.**


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that these chapters are so short! They'll get much longer, I promise. I'll also aim to do one chapter a day.  
> Again, thank you for all the support, I love you guys.

“Oh no, another prophecy,” Glory groaned.  
“ The last prophecy we got was basically ‘Stop Clearsight’s Evil Boyfriend From Killing Us All, Starting With The IceWings’,” Qibli joked. But when the joke fell flat and all he got was stares, he cleared his throat.  
“ It-it wasn’t good,” he corrected quietly.  
“ What Qibli means,” Winter continued, shooting an annoyed look at his SandWing companion.  
“ Is that we don’t have a good record when it comes to prophecies.”  
Strike was confused.  
“ You guys know what it means?” he asked.  
“ Oh, of course, we don’t. That’s the fun of it all!” Peril said sarcastically.  
“ Well, ok. We have a random dragon from a random universe-dimension and another annoying prophecy to deal with,” Sunny said.  
“ Ok, let’s think. ‘Find the dragon of the desert, the descendant of Onyx’,” Glory mused.  
“ That would mean a SandWing, right?” Sunny asked.  
“ No, a three-tailed lizard who eats stones for dinner,” said Winter sarcastically.  
“ Winter, honestly.”  
“ Onyx doesn’t have any dragonets, though,” Clay pointed out.  
“ Maybe the Eye Of Onyx?” suggested Starflight.  
“ That could be it,” said Peril.  
“ What’s a SandWing?” Strike asked himself.  
Moon looked at him with confusion, then realization dawned on her.  
“ Oh, shoot, Strike,” she said.  
All the dragons in the room looked at him. Strike felt himself shrivel up.  
“ You need a crash course on Pyrrhia,” she decided.  
“ That would be most helpful,” agreed Fatespeaker.

Three minutes later, Strike was sitting in a room with Glory and Starflight.  
“ Ok, let’s start with the basics,” she began, sitting down and pulling out a piece of paper and a map.  
“This is Pyrrhia,” she said, pointing to the map. She then continued to point out every species of dragon. Weirdly, Strike was stuck on the concept of IceWings.  
“ Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me that IceWings can shoot ICE out of their MOUTHS?” he said, incredulously.  
“ Yes, Strike. For the last time, no, they don’t need to fly into a hailstorm to recharge.” Glory said, exasperated.  
“ These dragons are weird,” he mumbled. “ They have a permanent yet natural power source!”  
By the end of the session, Strike was fully educated on everything from where the Sand Kingdom was to the SandWing war.  
“ But why would dragons fight for a queen that didn’t have any power over them in the first place?” he asked.  
A few hours later, and they were all in the library, discussing the strange prophecy Strike brought.  
Kinkajou slid shyly up to Strike at one point.  
“ Hey, Strike?” she asked.  
“ Yeah?” he answered the hopeful RainWing.  
“ Do you have any powers?” she blurted.  
“ Strike was taken aback for a few moments.  
“ I mean, I saw what you did with Moon back there, but..” she trailed off.  
“ Oh! I know what you mean!” Strike said, standing up.  
“ You do?” she said.  
“ Yea! I’ll show you!”  
Turning to Glory, he asked;  
“ Umm.. do you happen to have a large room with a hole in the top?” the dragonet asked the older of the lot.  
“ Clay, can you go show Strike and Kinkajou the training room?”  
“ Can I come?” said a small voice at the back of the room.  
Everyone turned to see Winter, half hidden behind Qibli. Strike wondered why Winter had chosen Qibli, of all dragons.  
Turning his focus back to Winter, he noticed that the Icewing was struggling a little with his words.  
“ I mean, not that I want to, but-just-uhm,y’know,” he spluttered.  
“ Sure, you can come,” Strike said.  
Winter’s face betrayed a mix of relief and disbelief.  
“ Really?”  
“ Sure, Winter. As long as you promise to show me your ice-breath.”  
“ Okay, fine,” Winter grumbled, all traces of vulnerability gone.  
Once they got there, Strike immediately flew up to the hole.  
“ Oh, look! There’s a big storm coming! I knew it!” he said excitedly.  
“While we’re waiting, can you show me your ice-breath?” he asked Winter.  
The IceWing pondered that for a second, then agreed.  
“ Ok, but stand back.” Strike did what he was told.  
Winter took a deep breath, held it in for a second, and let it out in a blast of icy fury.  
Strike leaped into the air to avoid being deep-frozen.  
Once Winter was done ice-ifying the stone room, Strike went down to congratulate him.  
“ Winter! That was amazing!”  
“ Thanks, Strike,” he said.  
Once the storm was over Jade Mountain, Strike wasted no time. He flew up to the window and spread his wings. In his mind, he mulled the storm over. Finding little pieces of energy hidden in the intimidating veil of the storm, he searched until he found a spark. It called to him, and he did not resist its siren call. Drawing it from the storm, he brought it to him. To any other dragon, it looked like he was getting struck by lightning. But no, this was a tradition passed down in only one family. He was extremely lucky to have it. The dragons back home-oh, home. How he missed it. Anyway, the dragons back home called this special talent Stormspeakers. It means they could manipulate the energies of the storms they come across to their advantage. He felt the energies ripple and pulse in his veins, and he welcomed it. But this time something was different. The energies were spreading faster than ever down his bloodstream, filling his chest with painful energies. “ Have I manipulated too much?” he asked himself. But the energy felt good. It felt powerful. He opened his eyes and saw that his dark blue scales were now an electric blue. His eyes glowed yellow with power, and his wings were radiating with energy.  
Deciding that this whole experience was weird enough, he dropped the power and flew down to the ground. But the strange new sensation did not leave his body. Instead, it stayed, making a home in his veins, filling every inch of him with a powerful feeling.  
“ Wow, you got a glow-up,” said Winter sarcastically.  
" Do I... look different?” he asked gingerly.  
Kinkajou bounded over, pinks and yellows blooming across her scales.  
“ Strike! What’s happening with your scales?” she exclaimed.  
She was about to crash right into him, but he backed away from her quickly.  
“ Sorry,” he said, looking at her confused expression. “ My scales are probably supercharged right now, and will most likely electrocute you and then you’ll be dead,” he grimly said.  
“ Let’s go see the rest of the group. They’ll know what to do.”

The group was astonished at the sight of Strike. Neon scales and a crackling sensation, he hadn’t felt before.  
“ Uhh… Strike? You’ve got a little something right there,” Qibli joked.  
The room was silent, but to the rest of their surprise, Strike laughed.  
“ The joke wasn’t even funny,” Qibli said, surprised out of his scales.  
“ I know! That’s why it was funny,” explained Strike.  
“ Anyways, what happened with your scales?” Sunny asked.  
Strike looked down at his extremely vibrant body, turned to her, and shrugged.  
“ Wait!” said Fatespeaker.  
“Fear the energy burning in your soul, for it holds unimaginable power” she recited.  
Everyone thought for a second.  
“ Could he be an animus? That’s how Anenome described her powers as,” said Sunny.  
“ Not to break up the thinking moment, but the prophecy also said that he should fear the unknown world, or else he’ll… die?” Winter pointed out.  
“ So the longer he stays here, the more his power will consume him.”  
“ Guys, let’s not jump to conclusions. Let’s figure out if Strike is an animus, then we’ll worry about the rest,” commanded Glory.  
Turning to Strike, she said; “ Let’s go enchant a coconut. Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Let's go!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in this fic. I think I'll keep it going, no matter what.  
> Wash your hands and sneeze into your elbow, stay safe!


End file.
